


Day 29 - Forgotten

by SavvyLittleMinx



Series: Minxtober 2018 [29]
Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: Accents, Cajun, Dinner, Friendship, Gen, Hunter - Freeform, Werewolf, enforcer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavvyLittleMinx/pseuds/SavvyLittleMinx
Summary: PUPPY LOVE!!!! ❤





	Day 29 - Forgotten

Rhapsody had just arrived back in Lunaris a few hours ago. She was in the market picking up groceries when she spotted Alkar. He looked...lost. His ears and tail were down, face pensive as he appeared deep in thought. She finished paying the vendor she was talking to, got her groceries and walked over to him.

“Good afternoon!”

Alkar jumped. Giving a low growl, he turned to face the voice only for all hostility to drop when he saw who it was. Oh. No wonder she got the drop on him.

“Give a guy a warning next time, huh?”

The left side of her mouth lifted up but she nodded. “My apologies for disturbing your thinking. I just saw you over here and...” she sighed, looking away briefly before smiling. “Have you eaten yet?”

He scratched his head absently, giving an uninterested shrug. “Seem to have forgotten.”

Rhapsody raised an eyebrow but said nothing as she handed her bag of groceries to him.

He looked at her puzzled, taking the bag as she walked away a few steps. When she turned to look back at him with a smile then kept walking he took the hint and followed her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Alkar fidgeted in his seat for the fifth time. His eyes darted around her kitchen and what he could see of her living room as she made them lunch.

“You're not my prisoner, _cher_. Go ahead and take a look around.”

He took her advice, picking up whatever item caught his attention at the time before carefully putting it back down. Rhapsody had been here less than a few months but already managed to gain more respect from him than most who had been here for _years_. Continuing to look around the room, a question suddenly popped into his head.

“Say, Hunter?”

“ _Oui?_ ”

“Not to sound strange or anything but your accent...why is it stronger during some times and weaker during others?”

Her reply was so soft he almost missed it. “Because it means I've forgotten to hide it.”

His tail swished curiously as he made his way back to the kitchen, the tempting smells half drawing him back alone. “Hide it?”

With a sigh and a smile that didn't reach her eyes, she nodded. “Yeah, the person I was with...the Enforcer I thought that loved me? Didn't like certain parts of me. Specifically my accent, my voice. So I changed to make them more comfortable...” Looking away, she went back to putting the food onto the plates before coming to the table and gesturing for Alkar to join her.

He did so eagerly, eating his food as he considered everything she just told him. “Why didn't they like it?”

Her jaw ticked. “He didn't like it because he thought 'it didn't suit me' and that 'People might like me more if they could hear it less'.” With a scoff she poured them both something to drink. “I changed a lot of things about myself that I shouldn't have and only three years later am I getting those parts of me back. Foolish, I know but love...or what I thought was love anyway? Makes you do stupid things.”

He grunted, going back to eating before responding. “Surprised to hear that from you of all people.” His eyes darted to her, smirking at her stunned look before continuing. “I mean, with what I know of you and things.”

“Ah, well. When you've spent years and years shut off from people not by your own choice only to have someone suddenly show you affection you'd be amazed at what you'd actually do to keep it.” Her voice drifted off as she looked down at the table. “What lengths you'd go through to not be isolated anymore...”

Biting his lip he looked down as well, tail wrapping around his legs. Unbidden memories flashed before his eyes and he shook his head to get rid of them. “...maybe you should forget to hide it more often.”

Her eyes turned up to him, smiling with as much warmth as the sun as she reached out and placed an Aura touch on his shoulder. When he looked at her, the smile grew as she responded in full Cajun.

“ _Yes, I most certainly should._ ”

 

**Author's Note:**

> These two could possibly have more in common than I could ever hope to imagine. And I'm here for them being the best of friends.
> 
> More of my writing can be found on my writing side blog on Tumblr at https://savvylittlewriting.tumblr.com/ . Please feel free to swing by and say hello! Also, if you can? Please consider trying this game out. The creators of it are amazing and have done a fabulous job. Thank you. ❤


End file.
